1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film, a method for producing the same, a transparent conductive film, and a touch panel. Specifically, the present invention relates to a film containing a substrate and an easily adhesive layer with excellent wet adhesiveness, a method for producing the same, a transparent conductive film using the film, and a touch panel using the transparent conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cyclic olefin-based resin has excellent optical characteristics (transparency and low birefringence) or excellent dimensional stability, and thus is expected as an optical film. Particularly, it has been examined that the cyclic olefin-based resin is used as the substrate of transparent conductive films used in touch panels. In a case where the cyclic olefin-based resin is used for the substrate of transparent conductive films used in touch panels, it is required to secure the adhesiveness between a substrate including a cyclic olefin-based resin and a functional layer such as a transparent conductive layer, in order to prevent powder falling or film peeling at the time of handling.
In the related art, when a polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter, referred to as “PET”) film is used as a substrate, an undercoat layer including a gelatin is used as the undercoat layer between the transparent conductive layer and the substrate (see JP2012-234695A).
When the cyclic olefin-based resin film is used as the substrate, the undercoat layer including the urethane-based resin is well-known as an undercoat layer between the transparent conductive layer and the substrate (see JP2012-206343A). It is described that a fluorine resin as organic fine particles is added to an easily adhesive layer which is a urethane resin layer in “0128” to “0132” of JP2012-206343A.
Meanwhile, WO05/115751A discloses a release laminate film having a layer consisting of a modified polyolefin resin, and a layer consisting of an adhesive fluorine resin laminated on at least one side of the layer consisting of a modified polyolefin resin, in which surface characteristics of a fluorine resin are provided, interlayer release hardly occurs, workability and economic efficiency are excellent, and also the release laminate film easily follows the stepwise shape of a multilayer substrate at the time of performing press molding. However, WO05/115751A merely discloses a modified polyethylene as an example of the modified polyolefin resin but does not disclose an application to a cyclic olefin-based resin.